The present invention relates to forensic evidence containers, such as envelopes, bags, or pouches.
Forensic evidence generally relates to evidence collected at a crime or accident scene, or otherwise collected or stored in the course of a criminal, accident, medical, or like investigation. Such evidence can often be organic in nature, such as in the form of blood or tissue samples, DNA samples, human remains, or any other object, article, or sample, such as clothing or personal effects, that has actual or potential utility in connection with the investigation of a crime or accident, or medical inquiry. Such evidence often holds legal and sometimes criminal implications. Thus, it is desirable to preserve the condition of such evidence. In particular, it is desirable to be able to control the loss or retention of moisture of the evidence stored inside a container used to hold the evidence.
Currently, forensic evidence is typically gathered in Kraft paper bags, or polypropylene bags.
The Kraft paper bag usually has acceptable moisture vapor transmission rates. Unfortunately, however, the Kraft paper bag is susceptible to moisture absorption and structural weakening. Thus, for example, Kraft paper bags should not be used in rainy or damp weather, unless protected by a second, plastic, bag. In addition, the Kraft paper bag is susceptible to tampering by an unauthorized individual. Also, the Kraft paper bag is typically opaque. This feature is often detrimental in end-uses such as forensic evidence, where the visibility of the forensic evidence can be important.
Polypropylene bags are not susceptible to moisture absorption and structural weakening, and are typically transparent. However, these and other plastic bags do not allow for drying of a wet object. This can lead to the growth of bacteria and fungi which can destroy or otherwise undesirably and irreversibly physically or chemically alter the forensic evidence.
Both the Kraft paper and polypropylene bags are subject to tampering by unauthorized persons.
The present invention addresses these shortcomings in the art by providing a container for packaging forensic evidence, which container offers an acceptable moisture vapor transmission rate (MVTR), resistance to moisture absorption and structural weakening, transparency, and tamper evidence.
In a first aspect, a forensic evidence container comprises a first flexible panel, the first flexible panel comprising a material having a moisture vapor transmission rate of at least 10 gm/24 hours-100 square inches; a second flexible panel, the second flexible panel comprising a material having a moisture vapor transmission rate of less than 5 gm/24 hour-100 square inches; an opening capable of providing access to the interior of the forensic evidence container; an adhesive, applied to the first panel or second panel, having a free surface so arranged as to seal the opening on superposition of the first panel and the second panel; and a tamper evident device arranged on the first or second panel.
In a second aspect, a forensic evidence container comprises a first flexible panel having a first and second side edge, and a bottom edge, the first flexible panel comprising a material having a moisture vapor transmission rate of at least 10 gm/24 hour-100 square inches; a second flexible panel having a first and second side edge, and a bottom edge, the first and second side edges in communication with the first and second edges respectively of the first panel, and the bottom edge in communication with the bottom edge of the first panel, the second flexible panel comprising a material having a moisture vapor transmission rate of less than 5 gm/24 hour-100 square inches; a bottom portion formed by the bottom edge of the first panel and the bottom edge of the second panel; an opening capable of providing access to the interior of the forensic evidence container; an adhesive, applied to the first panel or second panel, having a free surface so arranged as to seal the opening on superposition of the first panel and the second panel; and a tamper evident device arranged on the first or second panel.
In a third aspect, a package comprises a) a forensic evidence container comprises a first flexible panel, the first flexible panel comprising a material having a moisture vapor transmission rate of at least 10 gm/24 hour-100 square inches; a second flexible panel, the second flexible panel comprising a material having a moisture vapor transmission rate of less than 5 gm/24 hour-100 square inches; an opening capable of providing access to the interior of the forensic evidence container; an adhesive, applied to the first panel or second panel, having a free surface so arranged as to seal the opening on superposition of the first panel and the second panel; and a tamper evident device arranged on the first or second panel; and b) a forensic evidence article disposed inside the container of a).
xe2x80x9cContainerxe2x80x9d herein refers to a bag, envelope, or pouch.